X-mon: The Apaclyamon Chronicles
by Artemis Blink
Summary: The Digidestined kids who are mutants and live in a world who are scared of mutants try and lead a normal life as they try and discover, why us? And they have to use their powers to save the world from Apaclymon, who obviosuly returns.
1. Apaclyamon's Return

A/N- The story FINALLY starts ^_^. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor X-men. 

**X-mon Part 4: Apoclyamon's Return** by Artemi§blink 

They were all there in the Digi World. Tai, Kari, TK, Matt, Sora, Mimi, who came all the way from America through the gate, Izzy, Yolei, Davis, and even the non-mutants, Cody and Joe. Plus, the digimon were there. 

Mimi's power was predicting the future through dreams. She could also walk through walls. 

Cody was training Tai. He would throw plates at Tai and Tai would have to shoot them as fast as he could. Cody threw them harder and faster. Tai only missed one. It hit him in the knee. 

"Ow!" 

"You ok, Tai?" Cody asked. 

"Fine. Fine. Just throw softer please." 

All of a sudden the clouds became darker. Soon they were black and lightning covered the sky. The ground began to shake violently. 

"Yolei, stop trying to freak us out!" Tai yelled. 

"It's not me!" Yolei yelled from the sky. 

"Haha, fools! Do you think a puny mutant girl could do that?" a booming voice demanded. 

"Why does that sound familiar?" Kari asked. 

Matt sniffed the air. "It's him. He's back." 

"Who?" Hawkmon and Agumon said at the same time. 

"Apaclyamon," Matt grunted. 

"Who's that?" Davis asked. 

"An evil digimon we fought seven years ago," Mimi said. "He's a mutant digimon." 

"He's composed entirely of extinct digimon," Izzy added. 

"He also destroyed our crests and tags and temporarally stole our mutant powers," Matt said. 

"And I can do it again!" Apaclyamon yelled. "Death Claw!" 

Nine claws outstretched from his cube-puzzle like body. They grabbed the mutant kids and started to drain their power slowly. Tai felt as if his eyes were being sucked out of their sockets. Sora felt unbelieveable pain in her head as her power being stolen. It was the last battle all over again. Kari felt her strength leave her. Yolei fell from the sky because she could not fly anymore. 

"With these powers, I consume this world into darkness all over again!" Apaclyamon roared with laughter. "You Digidestined are powerless now! Your digimon cannot defeat me again!" 

He let them all go. They were powerless. Apaclyamon disappeard. They got up off the ground. 

"Our powers!" Tai said taking off his goggles revieling normal eyes. "That asshole stole our powers!" 

"This is worse than before," TK said. 

"Our powers came back eventually," Sora said rubbing her head. "But I have a feeling they're not now." 

"You can't give up hope!" Cody yelled. "TK, you're the carrier of Hope! You have to keep the others on the bright side!" 

"What bright side?" TK demanded. "There is no bright side! He completely took our powers! Our digimon are completely powerless too!" 

"There has to be a way," Patamon said to TK. 

TK reached into his jacket and pulled out a card. He tried so hard to power it up. Nothing. Matt didn't extend his claws because he didn't have his healing powers. Davis took out his D3 and examined it. There had to be a way. Patamon and Cody were right. They were the Digidestined. They always found a way for something. 

They all headed back home. Not to attract attention from his dad, Tai kept the goggles on. He didn't want his father to become suspicious that his son all of a sudden stopped wearing the goggles. Kari felt so weak. She wished she could fly and have her strength back. 

"Hey, kids," thier mom said when they walked in. "Dinner's almost ready." 

"I'll be in my room," they said at the almost exact same time. 

Tai walked to his room and shut the door. He took off his goggles, almost hoping his power would come back. Nothing. Auburn eyes stared back at him in the mirror. 

_Damn, Apaclyamon_, Tai thought to himself. _How did he come back? We completly destroyed him! How are we going to destroy him now?_

Over in the next room, Kari was rejoicing on the inside. She could touch again! She didn't have to wear gloves. Then she realized she was being selfish. 

_We were given these powers for a reason. And we became Digidestined for a reason. If only we had our powers. How _did_ Apaclyamon come back?_

Mrs. Kamiya called Tai and Kari to dinner. Kari didn't want to wear her gloves and Tai left his goggles in his room. 

"I see you finally took off those damn goggles, boy," Mr. Kamiya said to Tai as they sat down. 

"Let me help you with the plates, Mom," Kari said helping her mom in the kitchen. 

"Thank you, Kari." 

Kari put the dishes down and hugged her mother. "I love you, Mom." 

Mrs. Kamiya was surprised. "Ok, Kari, what do you want?" she asked laughing. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all." 

Izzy was finished eating dinner and he logged on the computer. There was an e-mail from Gennai. He read it and found the solution to their problem. He gave Ken a call. 


	2. The Silver Rings

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor X-men. 

**X-mon Part 4: The Silver Rings and The Encounter With Apaclyamon** by Artemi§blink 

Ken Ichijouji wasn't a mutant like most of his Digidestined friends, but he did help them a lot. His call from Izzy knew he had to act fast. He got on his computer and looked up Apaclyamon and his weaknesses. It was strange. The digimon had none. The old program that he had used to make the dark rings almost 4 years back all of a sudden popped up. Then it hit him. 

He got to work. 

******************************************************************* 

"Shoot the ball, Davis!" 

"Come on, Davis! Score!" 

Davis kicked the ball as hard as he could into the net. They won the championship game: 2-1. 

"Yeah! Go Davis! Yeah!" his teammates cheered. 

This time, the ball never turned to ice. He didn't have his power. 

"So, Ice Man, loose your power?" his friend and teammate, Stephen, asked as he patted Davis on the back. 

"Long story," Davis grumbled. 

His teammates never treated him like he was different. Yeah, he had changed the ball to ice a few times, but they never yelled at him or call him a "freak" or anything. His team nickname was "Ice Man". 

Tai, Izzy, Kari, TK, and Yolei all met up with him after the game. 

"That was a great game," Tai said, shielding his eyes from the sun. He never had to do that when he had his goggles. 

"Thanks, Tai, but not as good as you," Davis said, kissing up to his idol. 

Just then, Kari's D3 received an e-mail. She took it out of her backpack. "It's from Ken. He says he's found something that may help us. He says we can come over now." 

"Reply to him," Tai said. 

Kari wrote back to him. _Got your e-mail. We're on our way._

***************************************************************** 

"What's up, Ken?" Davis asked when they came over. 

"I found something that may help restore your powers," Ken said with a smile. 

"What?" Tai asked. 

Ken led them to his room. He turned on his computer and loaded the program. 

"Using the same program I used for the dark rings, I altered the rings and they can recover your powers," Ken explained. "See these silver rings? They can digitally readapt your powers from deep down. I made them small enough to fit your fingers." 

"I'm not following you," Davis said. 

"The rings let you make ice again," TK said. 

"Ok, TA, I think I get it now," Davis snapped. 

"Let me test it," Tai said. "I want to try them." 

"We'll have to go to the Digital World," Ken said. He grabbed his D3. "Digi-port open!" 

The kids went through the gate. Ken powered up a ring and gave it to Tai. Tai put it on his middle finger. His lasers once again shot out from his eyes. 

"M-my eyes! They're powered again!" Tai said putting on his goggles. 

Ken gave each of them rings. Kari felt the strength come back to her. Davis turned a tree to ice, and TK powered up a card and threw it to melt the ice. Yolei flew up into the air and made wind. Izzy changed his shape. 

"I never thought I'd like to have my powers back," Kari said putting her gloves back on. 

"Does it give us back our power to let our digimon digivolve?" Tai asked. 

Ken hung his head. "No. I tried to take all the dark power out of the rings, but the set back is, your digimon still can't digivolve." 

**************************************************************** 

Mimi, Sora, and Matt got their rings from Ken later that day. They all knew they were going to have to face Apaclyamon soon. Joe, Ken, and Cody were going to stay behind and monitor them on the computer when they went to the Digital World. Tai put on his visor that Gennai had made for him on their first adventure in the Digital World. The visor enabled him to shoot his lasers accurately. 

They all met at Izzy's apartment. Mimi had come through the gate and met the others there. 

"Good luck, you guys," Cody said as everyone but him, Joe, and Ken went thorugh the gate. 

The Digi World was now cosumed in darkness. It was worse than it was seven years ago. 

"Me and Kari will take flight and scan around and call you guys back through the D3 if we find anything," Yolei said. 

"Ok," Tai said. 

Yolei and Kari left. The others went by foot. 

"Sora, can you scan the area with your mind?" Tai asked her. 

"Will do." 

She closed her eyes and put her hands on her temples. She scanned and found nothing. 

"Nothing," she said. "There was nothing." 

"This is strange," Izzy said. "He's probably going to use a form of surprise attack." The boy scratched his red hair. "We have to be alert." 

"No problem with my nose," Matt said with a sly smile. 

They walked in the black forest. The trees looked like fire had consumed them. TK lit up a card so they could see where they were going. Shadows draped them as they walked foward. Tai's D3 beeped. 

"Tai, it's Yolei," Yolei's voice said over the D3. 

"What'd you find?" he asked. 

"Look straight ahead." 

Seven heads turned and saw a never ending abyss. They could feel a dark force in it. Sora got a huge headache. 

"It's him," she said. "He's coming." 

"He's close," Matt said, sniffing the air. "Very close." 

"Virus grenade!" 

Apaclyamon attacked. Tai shot a lot of the grenades out from the air. Sora blasted some away with her mind. TK used his cards and Davis used his ice. It hardly helped. 

"I call on the winds to blow the grenades away!" Yolei commanded holding her arms in the air. 

A huge gust of wind sent the grenades flying the other way. Apaclyamon grew angry. 

"Death Claw!" 

The claws grabbed the kids and threw them down the abyss. It seemed as if they'd fall forever. The pressuse increased and the oxygen decreased. Tai felt his eyes bulge and his lungs run out of air. Yolei and Kari tried to fly back up, but something was pulling them down. No. Something was _forcing_ them down. Matt tried to catch on the sides of the rock wall, but his claws didn't catch anything. 

They came to a halt. They heard a low, sinister laughter everywhere. Matt sniffed the air. 

"He's here." 


	3. The Final Battle

A/N- Ahoy there. Ok, question...Should I continue with the X-mon with different storylines or should this be the final chapter? As in _final_. Please tell me. 

Disclaimer: No, a hundred times, no, I don't own Digimon nor X-men. 

**X-mon Part 5: The Final Battle** by Artemi§blink 

Laser met Crimson Lightning when Apaclyamon used Myotismon's attack on Tai. The lasers missed and the whip hit Tai in the stomach. 

"Yeeaaggh!" A sharp pain like fire spread through his body. He was thrown back and went unconsious. 

"Tai! No!" Sora and Kari cried at the same time. 

Apaclyamon used Metal Seadramon's Rvier of Power on Sora, but she used her mind to direct it towards him. He was hit, hard. But he didn't back down. 

"Trump Sword!" 

Matt slashed at the swords. One missed and cut up his hand pretty bad. Blood was oozing out, but the wound closed on it's own. 

"Giga Cannon!" 

It was a very large blast. Yolei was knocked from the sky. Sora was thrown hard against Davis. All three went unconcsious. 

"Izzy! Change your form to me!" TK yelled over the blast. 

Izzy changed his form and the two TK's both sent flaming cards at Apaclyamon's body. The cards only tickled Apaclyamon. He used the River of Power and the boys were down. 

Matt and Kari were left. 

"Shit. Kari, take Sora, Tai, Davis, Yolei, and TK's powers," Matt said. "If you focus all their powers on Apaclyamon, we may beat him." 

"Right." 

Kari went to each one. When she got to her fallen brother, she took his visor and put it on. 

"Wish me good luck, brother," she said touching his cheek and taking his power. 

She got up. She pulled out one of TK's cards and powered it up. She threw it at the digimon. 

She used Yolei and Davis's powers at the same time and froze him solid. 

"He's weak now, Kari!" Matt yelled. "Get him!" 

"This is for you Tai," she said. She used his power and shot the beast with incredible force. 

Apaclyamon was destroyed. Kari and Matt managed to get everyone through the gate. Matt took Mimi and Sora over his shoulders as Kari carried Tai, Izzy, TK, and Davis. When they got back, Kari took off the visor and put it over Tai's eyes. Joe looked over all of them. 

"They're unconsious, but they'll be fine. They'll come to, soon." 

An hour passed before they finally awoke. 

"Did we beat him?" Tai's first words were. 

"If we didn't, we wouldn't be here," Matt said. 

"TK, you're ok!" Kari cheered as she put her arms around his neck to hug him. 

"A little woozy, but I'm good," he said returning the hug. 

"What about me?" Davis whined. 

"Close your eyes and I'll give you kiss," Kari said. 

He did. She picked up Izzy's cat and put it's mouth on Davis's. He kissed the cat. The licked him. 

"Wow, Kari thanks!" 

Everyone laughed. All was good for now. But, evil never rests. 


End file.
